


Possibilites of Love

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye, James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alec had told? But, then again, what if he hadn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilites of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the contrelamontre 90 minute "alternate universes" challenge.

M smiled benignly at them from behind the large desk, but Alec wasn't fooled. He knew the old rascal could bite as quickly as grin, and he bit more frequently than he ever smiled. It was a portent of the future and Alec shivered as he thought of what was to come. No, not thought. _Knew_.

_James stroked his shoulder, letting his fingers run down the half-moon scar on his left bicep. A knife wound in Hong Kong, a pistol bullet in Shanghai; whatever your weapon, Alec had a scar for it. This one had been done with a meat cleaver in Los Angeles back when he was still a new agent and the scar had had time to begin to fade. James' fingers traced the sensitive spot and Alec shivered and huddled closer._

"The target," M pronounced genially, "is a chemical weapons plant in one of the Soviet provinces. The chemicals violate a hell of a lot of treaties, so I won't bore you with how illegal it all is. The Soviets need to be told that we won't tolerate things like that. It's called Arkangel, and it's highly dangerous. There's less than a fifty percent chance *either* of you will come out alive."

_They both slept in the nude; a remnant of the times when clothes were too precious to risk to the rocks of the ground. James curled his arms around Alec, holding him tight against his chest. Their hearts beat as one._

"Wonderful stakes," James murmured against his glass, and then toasted M.

"So they are. And as you know, our...policy," M spat the word as if it was distasteful. "Our policy is to allow agents to refuse any mission with a less than half chance of getting out alive."

_James' black curls nestled against Alec's neck as James tilted his head forward to lick his lover's ear. "Love you."_

Alec closed his eyes momentarily and remembered the night before. "No," he said quickly, before James could accept the mission for the two of them. "We're refusing."

 

**TRACK SPLIT**

"So they are. And as you know, our...policy," M spat the word as if it was distasteful. "Our policy is to allow agents to refuse any mission with a less than half chance of getting out alive."

_James' arms tightened around his awake lover as dreams took him, and Alec wished James had taken a chance for the two of them._

Alec closed his eyes momentarily and remembered the night before. "No," he said quickly, before any action on James' part could make him change him mind for the two of them. "I don't suppose we can refuse."

 

**TRACK A:**

James, true to his years of practice as an agent, kept his face perfectly blank, but Alec could see the disappointment in his eyes. M did not such thing, turning only to James and asking sadly, "Does he speak for you as well?"

"He always does," James acknowledged bitterly. "Even if we don't agree."

"I see." He said shortly, and turned back to his work. "You're dismissed. I'll be in touch."

As soon as they were out of any noticeable eavesdroppers, James turned to Alec and let his anger show. But before James could say anything hurtful, Alec put a finger to his lover's lips.

"This will be a lot easier outside. What would you say to lunch?"

 

**TRACK B:**

M nodded. He knew they would take it. When had 006 and 007 ever let him down? "Does he speak for you as well?" he asked James, knowing what the answer would be.

"He always does," James allowed. "Even when we don't agree. Though, I suppose we do in this case."

"Very well. Full briefing is at 1400, you'll have a few hours with Q afterwards to get set up with your new gear, and then back into the Great Game before you can blink. Bond, Trevelyan." M dismissed.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the old man, James turned to Alec. "Lunch?"

Alec closed his eyes in defeat. "I suppose we must."

 

**TRACK A:**

"Now," James said as their veal arrived. "Explain yourself. 006. I don't much care for cowardice."

Alec winced. "It's not cowardice, James, believe me. I would not have gotten out of there alive."

James raised an eyebrow. "Growing fatalistic, Alec?"

"No." Alec sighed. He had known this wouldn't be easy. "Eat your meat. This will take a little explaining." Alec paused, saw James continue to stare at him, then grimaced. "Where am I from, James?"

"London, last I looked."

"And my parents?"

"Their names?" Alec nodded. "Natalie and Nicholas."

"And how did my parents die?"

James shrugged. "Old age?"

Alec studied his plate and tried to look busy. "And do you think you know me well, James?"

"As well as anyone, I suppose."

Alec couldn't bear to look at his lover as he said it, but knew James wouldn't believe him unless there was eye-contact. "And what would you say if I told you that everything you know about me is a lie, that you really don't know me at all?"

James froze and Alec could see the wheels turn in his mind. He spoke quickly.

"Before you can flay me with words, my dear Bond, please listen to me. My parents were Lienz Cossacks. They came to this country under false pretences. I'm not, in actuality, a British citizen, though by now, I'm sure, MI-6 has cleared that up."

"They know?" James asked faintly, but didn't move his hands to wear Alec could see them.

"But they think I don't. You understand, James. You understand that I'm putting my life, my very freedom, in your hands. Tell M I know, and I'll be imprisoned faster than you can say 'it was forty years ago'. And you know I wouldn't be there long. Just enough time to clear up any outstanding debts, and it's off to hell for Alec. You know how it is." Alec paused, then continued in an undertone. "I shouldn't be telling you this, James. I know I shouldn't. Every wall I ever put up in my life is being torn down right now, and all I can hear is the denial that I'm doing something so brilliantly stupid. But I trust you, James. I trust you, so much it makes me cry at night. I trust that you won't turn me over, that you won't shoot me, or pretend to accept this only to slit my throat tonight."

James' eyes were tightly shut as Alec peeked up from his veal to see what James was doing.

"I love you, you see."

 

**TRACK B:**

The helicopter dropped them in a remote facility in the northern wastes of what was formerly known as Russia. Both agents were clad in complete matte black and carried duffle bags under one arm, and submachine guns under the other. This was to be their base of operations. It was filled with radio gear, extra cartridges for their assorted guns, and a primitive shower.

Alec surveyed the surroundings with growing alarm and sorrow. James would find this all too normal. James wouldn't think anything was amiss. James...

James dropped his duffle onto the floor next to a battered CB radio and checked the transmission. It buzzed quickly to life, then died. James swore.

'I have something to tell you,' Alec almost said. 'I have a crime to admit to, milord. Please punish me, but only if you'll then keep me.'

But he didn't.

"Bloody miserable place," James said finally.

"Won't be here very long."

"That, surprisingly, doesn't cheer me up." James looked Alec up and down and leered. "Fancy a fuck?"

Alec raised an eyebrow ceremoniously. "Here, Mr. Bond? Why, you *are* mad."

"Yes, here, Mr. Trevelyan. Unless you see any other viable location."

Alec pursed his lips and returned the leer. Despite his misgivings, James looked good in black. Very good. "Don't suppose I do."

"Jump me?"

"Don't mind if I do."

 

**TRACK A:**

Alec pushed aside several files, turned a key in the lock at the back of the drawer, and opened the hidden box that had laid there for so long.

"Ourumov, Genneday. He wants to rule Russia and wants my help. In return for getting me out of MI-6, I'll help him gain importance in the government." Alec flipped the page. "Kaiser 'Kennedy' Milovich. Second cousin who lived because he hid in a fireproof box when they burned our villages. He runs the Soviet side of things. The Arkangel facility. The backdoor for us to get out of when you blow it all to hell. James..."

James was cold to the touch, but Alec didn't dare move. The Walther was pressed to his head and he prayed for a miracle.

 

**TRACK B:**

Alec rolled over to get away from the heat of his lover's body. Dawn was coming and he had to take in anything that might show on a satellite. He would miss James. Would miss him dearly.

James didn't seem to care.

Of course, James didn't happen to know, but that was hardly Alec's fault, now, was it?

Alec flinched at the wayward sarcasm and pushed his fingers into his temples. If being apart from James hurt him so much, just why was he doing it in the first place?

Ah, yes.

Revenge.

Bloody useless, if you asked him, but Alec supposed he was honor-bound to do _something_ for his parents and people.

Even leaving James.

 

**TRACK A:**

"James, please," he wanted to whisper. "Please don't do this."

But whispering was beneath his dignity, and so he remained kneeling on the floor, gun pressed to the back of his head, left hand caressing his short hair absently.

"I love you," he said instead. "I love you. And, if you want me to die for you, I suppose I can manage that."

"I love you."

 

**TRACK B:**

"I love you," he whispered to his sleeping lover as he headed out the door to the snow scooter that would take him to the landing field.

"I love you."

 

**TRACK A:**

Alec closed his eyes as the gun grinded against his scalp and prepared for an end that did not come.

"You trust me," James said, in wonder. "A spy, and you actually trust an enemy agent."

"James, please..."

"And I loved you!"

Alec caught the intonation and a tear fell onto the pictures staring up at him.

"James...please."

 

**TRACK B:**

"Come out with your hands up." Alec heard the words echo from above him and, even though he knew Ourumov's gun was filled with only blanks, he still winced for his lover. "Slowly."

Alec heard James drop his gun and approach. So maybe the man....but, no. He was only trying to figure out a way out of there. Alec half-turned.

"Finish the job, James." Make the choice. The mission, or me. "Blow them all to hell."

Alec almost hallucinated that he heard James whisper words of love before the tranq hit and he was dragged away.

 

**TRACK A:**

The gun cycled, clicked, and Alec's eyes snapped open.

"You trust me," James said, tones clipped and angry. "And so I must trust you. But we will never speak of this again, 006. And if you _ever_ leave me, luv..."

Alec allowed himself a smile. "I won't, James. I'm yours. Only and entirely, and I will never leave."

And as James took him in his arms and kissed him with all the passion of the newly-alive, Alec realized that he truly had everything.

 

**TRACK B:**

"Closing time, James. Last call."

And as James fell to the ground, tranq embedded in his neck, Alec realized that he had truly lost everything.

If only.


End file.
